<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black/Rosé x Reader x Zamasu by Zombiegirl777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029162">Black/Rosé x Reader x Zamasu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777'>Zombiegirl777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goku Black/Reader, Zamasu (Dragon Ball)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black/Rosé x Reader x Zamasu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>A/N: Another request from my Wattpad </b>◕ ◡ ◕ ⭐ <b>Note: For this oneshot you, as the reader, can choose between Zamasu or Black/Rosé </b><b>when the time comes... Or enjoy both endings </b>(^▽^) </p><p>...</p><p>"I can't believe you two are really doing this..." You commented, crossing you arms as you stared towards the two fighters in front of you. Things had been getting increasingly tense between the three of you lately and you couldn't help but wonder why.</p><p>
  <em>Ridiculous...</em>
</p><p>Both Zamasu, and his counterpart Goku Black, were glaring daggers towards the other, each of them wearing almost an identical expression of contempt.</p><p>"It appears this is the only way to settle this matter..." Zamasu replied, never taking his eyes away from his other self as he smirked confidently.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You should know better than to test me in that inferior form..."</p><p>"Let's not forget why I stole this body in the first place..." Black growled, getting into a fighting stance as he powered up. His normally dark locks lit up as his entire body began to glow, enveloped in a brilliant rose colored aura.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Your eyes roamed over Black's Super Saiyan form, noticing that as he'd said before, the color he was currently sporting truly was a beautiful one.</p><p>"Just try not to take out too many trees!" You yelled, hoping the two of them would consider your words. "I like this view..."</p><p>"No promises [Y/n]..." Rosé answered, sending you a wink as you felt your cheeks getting warmer.</p><p>Zamasu growled, jumping forward and swinging his arm down at the Saiyan as he dodged just in time. Rosé reappeared a few feet away, landing gracefully before sending the Kai a condescending glare.</p><p>"<em>So</em> close."</p><p>"Rrgh!"</p><p>In the next second both fighters were moving almost faster than you could follow, trading blows and kicks as you watched them hover above the landscape. You walked up the incline of a large cliff, taking a seat on the edge while observing the fighting continuing in the distance.</p><p><em>These two are acting like jealous children... </em>You realized while sighing, resisting the urge to roll your eyes as you remembered how this all had started...</p><p>
  
</p><p>You'd been cooking breakfast earlier, flipping pancakes and minding your own business when you felt two arms wrap themselves around you. You noticed the dark clothing right away as you giggled, knowing exactly what was going on. Just as you'd expected, Black grabbed a fresh pancake off the stack before tossing it into his mouth.</p><p>"Leave some for me!" You teased, swatting him with the spatula playfully as you heard someone clearing their throat behind you.</p><p>"You really can't help yourself, can you?" Zamasu questioned, glaring right at the Saiyan as he smirked back.</p><p>"What? They're good-"</p><p>"That's not what I meant."</p><p>You blinked a few times as you wondered what they were referring to, not quite understanding why the two of them had been so at each other's throats recently.</p><p>"Um, guys?" </p><p>Your tiny voice got both fighters attention as you smiled their way, holding up a plate full of steaming breakfast foods as you headed towards the table. </p><p>You watched both men sit down hesitantly, apparently forming a silent truce for the time being as Black began to eat. Zamasu shook his head slightly as he observed his counterpart tearing into his food, unable to believe that a dignified being such as himself could be reduced to such an animalistic state.</p><p>"Zamasu-sama?"</p><p>Your sweet voice broke the Kai from his trance as he looked your way, noticing you were holding a fresh pot of tea. You smiled at him gently as he pushed his cup towards you, taking in your alluring appearance you refilled his beverage. Right before you could leave to clean up, Zamasu grabbed your free hand, stopping you and giving you an interesting look before speaking.</p><p>"Why don't you join me [Y/n]?" He asked innocently, making the true intent of his words somehow more irritating to the Saiyan sitting nearby. "You deserve a nice cup of tea as well after all your hard work..."</p><p>"Oh, thank you..." You answered politely, smiling at the unusual gesture while noticing Zamasu's hand was still on yours...</p><p>"Rrr..."</p><p>A low growl from across the table got your attention as the Kai holding onto you chuckled, already prepared for this type of reaction from his jealous self. He wasn't surprised at all as he saw the Saiyan stand up quickly, swallowing the bite that was in his mouth before barking out his next sentence.</p><p>"You and me. Outside....... Now."</p><p>"Very well." Zamasu replied calmly, standing up as well and finally letting go of your hand before both Gods headed towards the door, leaving you standing there in shock as you watched them go.</p><p><em>And here we are now... </em>You sighed, shaking your head as you tried to make sense of their odd behavior.</p><p>A sudden blast right below you made you squeak in surprise as some of the rocks that made up the cliff were knocked loose. The ground began to rumble as your eyes widened, feeling your seat disappear from underneath you as you started to fall through the air.</p><p>You saw the trees below getting closer and closer as you fell, unable to do anything to save yourself as you braced for impact...</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>A/N: Now you get to choose who you want to end the story with </b>^‿^</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <b>[You chose Zamasu]</b>
</p><p>...</p><p>You gasped as you fell into strong arms, looking up in shock as you saw a familiar set of silver eyes staring back. Zamasu seemed just as surprised as you were, not really planning too much ahead as he'd just reacted instinctively. He turned his attention to the Saiyan hovering nearby, glaring his way and holding you a bit closer while shouting.</p><p>"Imbecile! You could have killed her!"</p><p>The other version of Zamasu powered down, noticing that you seemed to be alright as he floated closer. "I wouldn't have let her fall." He stated, frowning at the other man as their staring match resumed.</p><p>"Thank you Zamasu..." You said quietly, surprising both fighters as you grabbed onto the front of the Kai's clothing, pulling yourself up quickly before placing a kiss on his cheek. You giggled lightly as you saw the area you'd just pecked instantly turn pink, taking in the adorably flustered face of the man still carrying you as you grinned.</p><p>You heard Black make a sound of annoyance as he watched his counterpart with you, knowing he'd lost this battle as the love struck look in his other self's eyes was all too easy to read...</p><p>"Sneaky bastard..." The Saiyan commented, shaking his head briefly before sighing.</p><p>A second later he was blasting towards the cabin, leaving you and Zamasu alone as you raised an eyebrow at his retreating form. Something in your head clicked as every awkward moment from earlier suddenly started to make sense, making you blush as you realized instantly why both of them had been acting so competitive.</p><p><em>Does Zamasu feel that way too? </em>You wondered, looking back at him while noticing he still had a slight layer of crimson on his face. As much as you enjoyed your friendship with Black, you definitely felt something more while literally being swept off your feet by his original identity.</p><p>Just as you were about to speak up and tell the Kai how you felt, a hand under your chin stopped you, making whatever words you were about to say fail to appear.</p><p>"[Y/n]... You're mine." Zamasu said seriously, pausing for a moment to see your reaction as you only grinned. The icy gaze you were just falling into suddenly vanished as a warm sensation covered your lips, causing you to close your own eyes as you relaxed into the wonderful feeling.</p><p>
  <em>Deal...</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <b>[You chose Black/Rosé]</b>
</p><p>...</p><p>"[Y/n]!"</p><p>You sucked in a quick breath as you felt yourself being plucked out of the air suddenly, landing against a firm chest before you heard a deep growl echoing from within it. Your [e/c] orbs looked up to see a very pissed off Rosé, clearly sending a silent threat to the man floating a few feet away as he held you.</p><p>"You may be immortal... But [Y/n] isn't!" Rosé shouted, sounding incredibly angry as even Zamasu seemed surprised by his level of rage.</p><p>"Black..."</p><p>"You've grown quite fond of this mortal..." His other half realized, chuckling as he watched the Saiyan version of himself becoming even more irritated. "But just remember, they are just that....... <em>Mortals</em>." Zamasu finished his sentence distastefully, saying the word that described your kind as if the mere sound of it sickened him.</p><p>Before you could dwell on that thought too much, the other fighter was gone, blasting back towards the cabin while leaving you and Rosé in a somewhat awkward silence.</p><p>"He's so full of himself..." The Saiyan added, narrowing his eyes in the direction the other God had gone. "Immortality or not, he shouldn't underestimate his opponent..."</p><p>"You're right." Your tiny voice agreed, making his grey eyes glance down at you. "He should be careful..."</p><p>"Yeah, he should." Rosé repeated, powering down as his bright aura disappeared. His hair changed back to it's normal onyx color as you grinned, enjoying his usual appearance equally as much as his Super Saiyan state. </p><p>"Especially when it comes to you..."</p><p>Your eyes widened slightly as you felt him grab your hand, pulling you closer as he continued. "If anything happens to you because of his recklessness..." Black mumbled, his dark eyes conveying a deep sincerity as he spoke. "I'll kill him."</p><p>"Black..." You squeezed his larger hand lightly, tugging it up to your lips before placing a gentle kiss on his fingers. "Thank you."</p><p>A moment later those same fingers were winding through your hair, relocating your face towards his own as your lips crashed together. You grinned into the kiss as you relaxed, feeling safe and secure as Black's promise replayed in your mind.</p><p>
  <em>I'll have to make him something extra special for dinner tonight...</em>
</p><p>...</p><p><b>A/N: This is my first 'choose your own ending' chapter I've ever written, so definitely let me know what you guys think </b>◕3◕<b> Would you like to see more of these types of oneshots from me in the future?</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>